pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Hardcore - Season 1, Episode 13
|episode_no = 13 |upload_date = September 10, 2012 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b88vmcAurB4 |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 13:47}} Summary McJones builds a staircase up to the the team's cobblestone bridge from the fortress so the rest of the team get down. He explains to the rest of the team that the reason why they are at the fortress is because they need to get blaze rods from blazes and use the blaze rods along with ender pearls to craft eye of enders, which they need in order to find the stronghold and make the End portal. Everyone rushes off the bridge to the fortress when Austin sees a ghast in the distance. McJones is unable to finish the staircase to the bridge before the team starts heading into the fortress. The team starts getting attacked by blazes as they head into the fortress. Shortly after entering the Nether fortress, the team finds a blaze spawner. McJones temporarily leaves the group to finish the staircase to the bridge while the rest of the team stays near the spawner and starts fighting blazes. Dean fights the blazes up close, while Austin tries to pick them off with arrows. Dean bails after his sword breaks. He runs back in after equipping a new sword, and Austin shoots him by accident. Dean runs back after killing another blaze near the spawner, while Austin, Jon, and Barry draw their bows and wait for the next wave of blazes to spawn. McJones rejoins the rest of the group, and he and Barry fight the blazes up close while Austin and Jon try to shoot them from a distance. Jon gets scared when everyone starts hearing a ghast. Dean goes up to the spawner by himself to fight off a new wave of blazes and gets hurt. Austin and McJones run in and finish off the blazes while Dean runs back and heals. Barry finds the ghast that the team was hearing before. Jon and Dean meet up with Barry and try to kill the ghast while Austin and McJones fight more blazes. After killing a decent amount of blazes, Austin, Jon, and Dean decide to explore the Nether fortress a bit. Jon and Dean get confused when Austin walks through what appears to be a wall on their screens, but is just a regular hallway on Austin's screen. Austin goes back to the spawner and states that he is surprised that none of them have died. Everyone agrees, and Jon adds that they played it really safe (even though building the cobblestone bridge over lava was one of the most dangerous things they could have done). Jon proceeds to commend McJones on building the bridge to the fortress. Dean goes off on his own in the fortress and encounters a magma cube near a staircase. The rest of the group meets up with Dean and they explore the fortress together, killing any of the blazes they see along the way. While exploring, they walk past some nether wart, and McJones picks it up. The whole team freaks out when they encounter a magma cube for the first time, and they fight it off together. The team enters an area just outside the fortress with some soul sand and a few zombie pigmen. Austin accidentally shoots a pigman while trying to shoot a ghast, and everyone runs back into the fortress except for McJones, who shoots another pigman that was right behind Austin. The pigman becomes angry and starts chasing McJones. Austin and Jon rescue McJones by shooting and killing the pigman that was chasing him. After the pigman ordeal, the team count up the amount of their blaze rods and determine that they have about 17 altogether. They decide to get three more rods just to be safe before they leave, and they head back toward the spawner that they found earlier. Quotes